


Some Day

by UPlover



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That dreadful time in every toy's life has come once again. The couples are being separated, but know that some day maybe they'll be together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day

It was once again that time no toy looked forward to in their lives.

Bonnie was off to college in a few days and the toys were being donated to Sunnyside Daycare.

That is, all except two were going with the others.

Woody learned a day days ago that he was going back to Andy to be his five year old son's new toy. He was all the most happy to be reunited with the Davis family, but he was being separated from the toys he'd been together with for twenty some years... including Dolly.

Buzz was far from happy when he learned Bonnie was giving him to her little cousin. Jessie hadn't said much since she found out, but he could tell she was very upset.

Bonnie turned in early that night as she spent the entire day packing. This was the cue for the toys to come to life and get out from the cramped box they were in the whole day.

Woody and Buzz got out of their present bags and joined the other toys for what may be their final night together.

"Well, guys, this is it..." Woody started.

"No, don't, Woody. This is not it." Jessie interrupted with his arms crossed.

"Jessie, please, you need to understand..."

"Understand what Buzz, that we may never see each other again?" Jessie said with a look of disdain in her eyes. "What happens now?"

"We move on, Jessie." Woody said trying to start his speech once more. "I know things are different this time, but you guys are going to a place where you'll never stop being played with. And lucky for us, Sunnyside has changed for the better."

"But what about you and Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Buzz and I will be fine. I know we won't be with you, but you never know what may happen. Maybe some day we'll be together again."

The toys agreed that there was a chance. With their luck in the past miracles always happened.

Woody looked over at Dolly who was looking at her feet. The moment she noticed him looking at her, she tried to make a convincing smile.

"Let's make this last night together something to look back on."

"Would you can it, Woody?"

Everyone looked at Jessie who was about to cry at any minute.

"There is nothing good about any of this. You've been saying that all week. Just shut up, shut up!"

The tears finally came. Buzz put a comforting hand on her back, but then ran off, outside to a familiar tree where Jessie spent a lot of time at.

They were all silent once more. They were all feeling how Jessie felt, but didn't want to show it.

"Do what you want tonight, guys. Be back here by six in the morning." Woody said.

The toys looked at one another, confused, but went with whatever their leader said.

"Buzz, spend this last night with Jessie. It will make her feel better. Meet back here at six so we can have a goodbye."

Buzz agreed and the two toys went in different directions.


End file.
